


White Knight

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Minor Body Horror, Petrification Bondage, Phasma Wrestles a Giant Wolf, Speciesism, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: When Phasma finds herself in the middle of snowy forest with her ’troopers out of comm range she doesn’t panic. Ground combat has a tendency to get chaotic, even if doesn’t happen quite like this. At least the misshapen quadrupedal aliens speak Basic, but the questions they’re asking are… strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cautionary tale to not read Narnia deconstructions while in the middle of writing a bunch of Star Wars fic. Huge thank you to my editor who always encourages me to write moar femslash.

Phasma didn’t panic when she found herself in ankle-deep snow, surrounded by a forest and cut off from her ’troopers. She shouldered her blaster and scanned the trees for hostiles. The terrain had radically changed, but this wasn’t the first time something unexpected had happened in a combat situation. She engaged her comm.

‘Squad leaders, report,’ she said, still scanning her surroundings. 

There was nothing but faint static on her official channel. 

‘Come in, base-command,’ she tried. Still static. She switched between channels, trying to call up someone, anyone, on the First Order channels. Nothing. Every channel was dead silent.

With a sigh, Phasma got off her comm. She lowered her blaster and started marching in concentric rings around her own footprints. The lack of any sort of trail leading to the lone set of footprints she’d made by standing in the snow gave her an unpleasant creeping sensation. This had to be some sort of teleportation, or worse, some Force nonsense that Ren hadn’t thought to warn them about.

Phasma had walked a full six circles before her thoughts were interrupted by a guttural sound in a langue she didn’t know. She spun around and levelled her blaster. There were a group of about a dozen quadrupedal aliens fanning out through the trees in an obviously tactical formation. They appeared to be unarmed, but you could never tell for sure.

‘Do you speak Basic?’ she asked in level tones. 

An alien off to her left made another guttural noise in its own language. Then the one closest to her spoke. Its malformed jaw didn’t look capable of proper speech, but its words were spoken in clear, unaccented Basic. ‘I can speak as complex as need be. What manner of creature are you?’

Great. This planet likely didn’t get many humans, which meant it was probably outside of First Order space. ‘Human,’ said Phasma. 

There were more guttural noises from the aliens as they presumably conversed in their own language. ‘You don’t… look human,’ said another of the aliens, also in perfect Basic.

Phasma gritted her teeth beneath her helmet. There was no way they could possibly know. No way.

‘Fool!’ said the front-most alien, who Phasma was fairly sure was the leader. ‘It’s a human wearing armour.’ Great, a planet where even _armour_ was uncommon. Backwater shithole. ‘You should come with us, human. Our Queen will be… most eager to meet you.’

Phasma didn’t like the misshapen alien’s tone. ‘I think you’d better tell me more about yourself and this planet before I make any decisions.’

The aliens closed in around her in a way that was unambiguously threatening. Phasma raised her blaster, aiming not at the leader, but the other alien that had spoken. It would make a good example if necessary. The leader cocked its head. ‘I am Maugrim and I serve as the head of the Queen’s police. You will come with us.’

‘I still don’t like your tone.’

Maugrim growled. ‘Attack!’

Phasma shot one of the aliens through the head, dropping it instantly. The others surged toward her, trying to attack her with their mouths, like animals. One of them fastened their teeth around her vambrace and she wrenched her arm back, kicking it away from her. It was quickly replaced by another. The leader was smarter and hung back. It lifted its head and made a strange ululating noise in its own language. Phasma didn’t have time to contemplate it. The aliens couldn’t get through her armour with their kriffing teeth, but if they dragged her down, things could get ugly. She shot again and killed another alien. They made strange whining sounds in their language. The leader said something else and the aliens fell back. 

Phasma kept her blaster up and pressed her back against the nearest tree. ‘I didn’t want to make this violent, but you attacked me first,’ she said steadily. ‘I could probably take you all, if I have to.’

Maugrim gave another guttural sound that could have been a laugh. ‘You’re clearly a powerful witch, but there’s only one of you and _we_ are not alone.’

Beneath her helmet Phasma raised an eyebrow. 

Then someone appeared off to the right. The newcomer looked human and seemed to materialise from the snowy land and trees. There was an air of authority about her, with her wisps of durasteel-grey hair and the weathered skin that reminded Phasma vaguely of old footage of the Emperor.

Phasma kept her blaster trained on the new target, but she wasn't going to fire yet. The newcomer looked intelligent and calm in stark contrast to the bestial Maugrim. 

‘I hope the Wolves haven’t given you too much trouble, Great Mistress. They’re over-eager to carry out the orders of their fair Queen and can get… enthusiastic.’ She spoke with the light diplomatic tones of a leader and some of the tension in Phasma’s shoulders loosened, though she didn’t lower her blaster.

‘Alright. I’m Captain Phasma, maybe you could tell me about yourself and this place?’

‘Oh, I’m just a poor old woman who does her best to serve the interests of our great Queen, but rest assured that all will become clear, Daughter of Eve.’ Phasma’s eyes narrowed behind her helmet, but before she could respond, a strange glow appeared around the old woman. Phasma had just enough time to curse the existence of Force-users before unconsciousness swamped her.

///

Phasma awoke suddenly. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were muddled. Her blaster was gone, but she felt a rush of relief when she realised she was still wearing her armour. It was an effort to open her eyes, and when she tried to stand her body wouldn’t obey her.

She was being held down on her knees. She wrenched her arms forward, but whatever was holding her was strong and pain flared in her shoulders. Scanning the room instead, she noted the unfamiliarity of her location. She struggled to make sense of what she was seeing. They were in a vast hall made of… transperisteel? No, it was too opaque. 

The room was filled with aliens of different species. There were plenty of humanoids and plenty of weird quadrupedal aliens and not a single species Phasma could recognise. There was a large throne at the back of the hall and soon as Phasma noted it, a side door opened and a tall, proud woman entered the hall. She looked human. 

The aliens in the room broke into a chant of ‘Hail! Hail the Queen of Narnia!’ The woman stalked over to the throne and sat and Phasma felt the tiniest bit of relief that at least the ruler of this place wasn’t some kind of sub-human. 

Phasma found herself staring at the way the Queen moved. She could spot a soldier’s stride at a hundred paces and the way the Knights of Ren moved was similar, albeit with less discipline. The way this Queen moved wasn’t like a fighter, but like a predator. She was also shockingly beautiful. Her proportions and features were gracefully balanced, hard-edged and cold. She looked like what you’d get if you asked a computer to generate an image of human beauty. She looked too perfect.

In one hand she carried a golden stick that was very straight and carved with intricate designs. It looked ceremonial, but Phasma couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a weapon. The way the Queen held it was just a little too assured. When she sat, the chanting died down and she spoke. Her voice was lilting and musical and carried across the vast hall. ‘Dear Maugrim, what have you brought me that you felt it necessary to hold full court?’

Maugrim stepped forward from behind Phasma’s shoulder and ducked his head and bent his forelegs in a bow. ‘Majesty, we found this wandering the Western Woods. It claims to be a human, but it’s hard to tell with the armour.’

‘Then remove the helmet.’

The Force-user that had captured her stepped forward. Phasma tossed her head, trying to prevent her getting a grip on her helmet. It didn’t work. Whoever was holding her had her tightly pinned. 

There were gasps and mutters from the aliens when her helmet was removed. 

Phasma looked around to catch an unobstructed view of her surroundings before fixing her gaze on the Queen. Unlike her subordinates, she wasn’t showing any surprise. Her expression was as smooth as a mask. She leaned forward on her throne, every line of her radiating grace and power. ‘Where are you from? Archenland? Calormen?’ the Queen asked. 

This was an unusually public venue for an interrogation, but Phasma gave the standard response dictated by her training. ‘I am not familiar with those places. I am Captain Phasma, designation EF-2718, of the First Order.’

‘I… see,’ said the Queen. ‘Are you here alone?

Phasma hesitated. She couldn’t pull up anyone on her comms, not even the rest of the fleet. This was a place where _humans_ were rare. ‘I’m alone.’ It was probably better not to alarm the natives by mentioning the military power of the First Order. 

‘And, you say you are a Daughter of Eve?’ the Queen asked. 

‘I am Captain Phasma, designation EF-2718, of the First Order,’ Phasma repeated. She hesitated for a moment, reluctant to go off-script. ‘I don’t know of any Eve,’ she finally added, figuring it was better to build goodwill before anyone suggested torture.

The Queen tapped her fingernails against the side of her throne. Even the gesture of impatience looked elegant. Phasma tried to ignore the way something fluttered in her belly. ‘You said you were a human.’

‘I am a human,’ Phasma said. Her palms had started to sweat.

The Queen leaned forward. ‘You’re lying,’ she said, a small smile curving her full lips.

Phasma looked down, shame burning through her. ‘Seven out of eight of my great-grandparents were full-blooded humans. I’m physiologically and genetically indistinguishable from a true human,’ she muttered. The justification rolled off her tongue. She’d had to give it during enough interviews in the First Order that it was practically a reflex now.

The Queen raised on eyebrow. ‘I see. That wouldn’t be enough for the Deep Magic, I think. Especially since there’s only one of you,’ she mused. ‘Release her,’ she commanded louder. Phasma’s captor let her go after a moment of hesitation. The Queen leaned back and addressed the room. ‘Knight Phasma of the Order of the First is to be our honoured guest here. Show her the respect due someone of her station.’ 

Phasma frowned and flexed her shoulders, trying to ease the ache. She stood slowly, keeping a wary eye both on her surroundings and on the Queen. In her peripheral vision she caught a glimpse of the large humanoid that had been holding her. They were grey, immense, and sort of… lumpy looking. Phasma suppressed a shudder. No one here seemed to have heard of the First Order, which could be an advantage.

The Force-user walked up and offered her helmet back. Phasma seized it a bit too quickly to be polite. She resisted the urge to jam it back on her head and instead tucked it under one arm. ‘That’s very kind of you, majesty,’ she said, turning back to the Queen.

The Queen smiled. The expression was reserved, but still gorgeous. Phasma tried to shake it off. It had been years since she’d last responded so viscerally to a beautiful woman. ‘It seems my Head of Police has been unnecessarily cautious. Perhaps you and I should retire to the parlour to further discuss your situation without the rest of my court’s attendance.’

Phasma recognised the order underneath the light tone. The Queen was talking like the highest-ranking officers, the ones that didn’t need to bark commands and instead made them sound like suggestions. ‘Yes, majesty.’

The Queen stood and dismissed her court. Phasma approached when the Queen beckoned. She quickly realised that the size of the hall and the throne had been skewing her perception. Phasma was used to being taller than most people. Even among the First Order officers and soldiers, she’d always been noticeably tall. The Queen towered more than a head above Phasma. It made her mouth go dry and the fluttering in her stomach start up again. Kriff. She had to get a hold of herself here. 

The Queen directed her through the door near the throne and the room they came to was cosier, though the ceiling was no less high. It was very different to the efficient dimensions of a ship. Phasma immediately noted the second door on the far side of the room as another entry point. There was also a fire burning behind a grate to their left. Either this place was low-tech enough to use fire as a heat source or it was some kind of luxury status symbol.

There were large chairs, draped with furs, surrounding a table. The Queen threaded her stick through the cord around her waist and took a seat, gesturing for Phasma to do the same. The fur was deep and soft, but Phasma sat stiffly.

‘My servants will bring some refreshments shortly. Why don’t you tell me about how you came to be here, Knight Phasma.’

Phasma grimaced at the title, thinking of Ren’s group of Force-user fanatics. ‘Just Phasma will do, majesty.’

The Queen inclined her head. ‘As you wish. While it is just the two of us, perhaps you might like to call me Jadis.’

‘Jadis,’ Phasma said, trying out the unfamiliar name. ‘Thank you.’

The Queen smiled at her again. ‘How did you come to Narnia?’

Phasma exhaled slowly. The Queen had at least one Force-user at her command. Maybe her story wouldn’t sound completely ludicrous. She needed to get back to First Order space, and she was entirely reliant on the good will of these people… and Jadis. ‘I was with my troops on Bseyl in the Alul system and we were marching through some rough terrain. The next thing I knew I was walking through snow and unable to reach anyone on my comm, even over the long-range channels. Also there were no footprints in the snow around me, like I’d just… _appeared_ here.’ Phasma paused for breath, surprised at how tense she’d become in relating the story. She _hated _this kriffing Force bantha-shit.__

__The Queen was nodding, her expression solemn. ‘That sounds very distressing. I’m glad my people found you.’_ _

__Phasma nodded tightly, thinking of the aliens she’d shot to death in the snow. ‘Is this a common occurrence here?’ she asked._ _

__The Queen’s expression turned thoughtful. ‘Not “common”, exactly, but not unheard of either. It’s true midwinter now and the moon was full last night. The barriers between the worlds are thinner.’_ _

__Phasma had no idea what this planet’s moon had to do with anything. Maybe it was some gravity-related anomaly? ‘Do you know how I can get back?’_ _

__The Queen nodded slowly and relief surged in Phasma. ‘It will require the power of the next full moon, but there are spells of returning that would work. Since you’re not a true Daughter of Eve, I expect the magic holding you here is weak.’_ _

__Phasma kept her expression blank. Some planets called the Force “magic” because of old linguistic quirks. The important thing was that she could get back, even if it took her time. She was relieved that her mission had involved establishing a permanent outpost on Bseyl, otherwise contacting the _Finalizer_ would have taken even longer. ‘Will you help me?’ she asked._ _

__‘I will. You may also remain here as my guest during the intervening time.’_ _

__Phasma was just about to reply when one of the large humanoid aliens walked in carrying a huge tray and a couple of pieces of cloth. The Queen motioned for the humanoid to put the tray and cloth down. They did, then bowed and left._ _

__Phasma eyed the food dubiously. It was an entire animal. There was a large knife stuck through it. Phasma was used to protein coming in a stripped down form, easy to store and distribute. Still, when in a primitive backwater, it was best to try and fit in. It was also good to have so much food available. Military rations were only just enough for her usually, and it meant she had to schedule her training sessions very carefully._ _

__Jadis tore off one of the animal’s limbs without needing to use the knife and started to eat. Phasma swallowed. Then she picked up the knife and sliced off some meat. It would be unlikely to be toxic to her, if Jadis was eating some…_ _

__Phasma paused. ‘Are you human?’ she asked bluntly._ _

__Jadis picked up one of the cloth squares and wiped her mouth before speaking. ‘How did you put it? “I am logically and generally indistinguishable from a true human”.’ She smiled._ _

__Phasma nodded slowly and took a bit of the meat. It tasted much better than reconstituted protein. She bolted the rest of her slice and eyed the knife._ _

__‘Please eat as much as want, Phasma. You’re my guest.’ The Queen’s expression was intent and for a moment Phasma desperately wished she was wearing her helmet. Instead she cut more meat and ate slowly, returning Jadis’s stare. She knew better than to show weakness, no matter the circumstance._ _

__///_ _

__Phasma was given a set of rooms. They were appointed with the same barbarous splendour that she’d come to expect from this place. There were animal skins and a fire to keep the temperature balanced. It worked well enough and Phasma was comfortable. The problem was that she was completely unequipped to deal with any Force-nonsense and had to put her trust and wellbeing in the hands of the Queen. Phasma had never been particularly good at putting her trust in anything other than a well-maintained blaster._ _

__During the day she explored the Queen’s dwelling and even exchanged a few words with the more human-looking aliens. From what she could glean, this world was entirely primitive such that they didn’t even know where in the galaxy they were or even the name of their system. They also revered Jadis as an adept in the Force. It was possible that she knew more than her subordinates and kept them ignorant of their place in the galaxy._ _

__Phasma often spoke privately with Jadis and tended to get an invitation to dine with her once a day. Their conversations always felt a little cryptic. It was hard getting information out of the Queen, so most of the conversations eventually became about their histories or current activities. Phasma had asked about getting her blaster back, but Jadis had regretfully informed her that it was lost in the woods._ _

__Even so, Phasma grew bored and soon exhausted her options for exploring and talking with the natives. She felt uncomfortable in her skin from too little physical activity. There must be training rooms somewhere, considering that the more humanoid aliens had access to weapons. Without her blaster, finding a shooting range would do no good._ _

__It was one of the bestial aliens that finally gave her directions. Apparently their police squadron trained as a unit and there was a large hall that they drilled in. It took Phasma a few minutes to make her way through the corridors and when she arrived she found the police squadron already occupying it. They were headed by Maugrim._ _

__‘Are you lost, Knight Phasma?’ asked Maugrim. He ducked his head deferentially._ _

__‘I was wondering if I could train here,’ said Phasma._ _

__There were some murmurs from the other aliens in their own guttural language. ‘Ah? Train with us?’ Maugrim asked._ _

__Phasma shrugged. The room was devoid of any equipment for strength or endurance training. Sparring was really the only option for a proper work-out. ‘If you wouldn’t mind.’ She was glad she still wore her armour. The aliens were training in unarmed drills and she didn’t trust their teeth and claws against her unprotected skin._ _

__‘Perhaps you would like to fight against us. It would help these flea-bitten whelps learn what it is to work together to bring down prey.’ Maugrim glared at a couple of the smaller aliens._ _

__Phasma shrugged again. ‘I’m not going to make it easy for you.’_ _

__Maugrim showed his teeth in what might have been a smile. ‘Good.’_ _

__The aliens took up their circling formation and Phasma walked into the centre of the group. Maugrim was standing back out of the formation to observe. It reminded her of their initial meeting, but that was good. Phasma’s adrenaline was starting to kick up and she’d missed the feeling over the past few weeks. She planted her feet, readied her stance, and waited for the charge._ _

__They weren’t very coordinated and only the biggest alien ran forward at first. It didn’t even approach from her blind-side, instead running at her flank. Phasma flipped it over her hip and sent it crashing into one of its comrades. It yelped and another two ran forward. Phasma held her own against a dozen of the aliens far longer than she should have been able to._ _

__Eventually Maugrim called a halt. ‘Useless dogs!’ he snarled. ‘You remember nothing of the tactics I told you.’_ _

__He padded over to Phasma. ‘My apologies, Sir Knight, that these pups cannot provide you with the challenge you sought.’_ _

__‘It was good to test my strength,’ she said._ _

__Maugrim made a soft growling noise. ‘Perhaps you would like to fight me alone, to test your skills properly.’_ _

__Phasma stared at him. She’d just held her own against a dozen of his soldiers. ‘Uh.’_ _

__Maugrim barred his teeth. ‘ _Without_ the armour, I meant.’_ _

__Phasma looked down at his teeth and claws. She took off her helmet and placed it against the wall. ‘A friendly spar, right?’_ _

__‘Of course, Sir Knight. Only the most chivalrous of bouts.’_ _

__Phasma nodded and stripped off her chromium plates. Maugrim’s squad cleared the floor while he padded around the centre of the hall, getting a feel for the space. Once Phasma was down to her padded bodysuit she walked up to Maugrim and readied herself. He crouched down and tipped his head toward the ground before straightening. Phasma stared at him for a moment before giving a hasty bow. She’d seen Ren’s Force-users do that in training sometimes._ _

__Maugrim waited until she’d settled her stance again before he sprang at her. Phasma pivoted to throw him over her hip, but he’d been watching her techniques and his body twisted sinuously out of her grip. He landed lightly and turned in one graceful movement before springing at her again._ _

__Phasma met the charge head on and grappled with him. Her hands sank into his thick fur, but she got a grip and twisted them both to slam him to the floor. She landed half on top of him, banging her knee against the hard floor. Maugrim’s breath huffed out of him in a wave of air that smelled of old blood._ _

__He rolled, strong and fast, and Phasma lost her grip. She reached for his throat and her hand slid along his jaw. She knew she could reach for his eyes with her fingers if this were a real fight, something he wouldn’t be able to do with his misshapen limbs. She shifted up into a crouch instead._ _

__They sprang together again, growling and rolling along the floor. Phasma tried to get a hand wrapped around his front limb, but he managed to get his jaw around her other wrist. Phasma’s heart leapt at the feel of those knife-teeth against her skin. Maugrim didn’t bite down though, merely using his teeth to hold her. She kicked out at his gut. The blow landed solidly and he let her go before snapping at her neck. Phasma lurched gracelessly away, knowing she’d have to surrender if he got his teeth in her throat._ _

__She punched his chest and he dove at her side. They rolled again and this time Phasma managed to get a hold on his ruff. She swung around to get on his back. Her free arm slid around his throat, pressing up against the underside of his jaw. Maugrim went still, panting._ _

__‘Call it,’ Phasma growled in his ear._ _

__‘I yield,’ he said in a raspy voice. Phasma let him go and stood up. She held out her hand automatically and then felt kind of stupid. Maugrim straightened up and lifted his front limb to touch her hand. ‘A good bout, Sir Knight.’_ _

__The sound of applause made Phasma looked up. Jadis had come into the hall. ‘Well done, Knight Phasma. You are an exceptional warrior.’_ _

__Phasma wiped the sweat of her forehead and gave a lazy salute. Jadis responded with a musical laugh._ _

__‘You must join me for dinner, Sir Knight. The full moon approaches and there is much for us to discuss.’_ _

__Phasma nodded as she got her breath back. Maugrim had turned to his squad and was asking them questions about the sparring match. Phasma gathered her armour and made her way back to her room._ _

__Once there, she stripped off the rest of her bodysuit and rinsed the sweat from her body. The bucket of washing water near her fire was tepid and replaced daily. She would have killed for a sonic refresher. As she washed she noticed she’d picked up some minor scratches from the fight. There was also a gash in her thigh that was actually bleeding. It was shallow, but the matching tear in her bodysuit was irritating. The suit itself didn’t require more than a cursory rinse and it dried quickly thanks to its synth-weave composition._ _

__Phasma dressed, but left her helmet behind, before making her way to Jadis’s parlour. Food was already laid out on the table and a fire was burning in the room’s grate. Phasma took her customary chair and started in on the meat._ _

__She ate more slowly than usual and noted the way Jadis was watching her throughout the meal. Jadis didn’t blink often enough and the effect was disconcerting. Phasma tried to remind herself that the disconcerting part was more important than the low heat that gaze inspired. Even if Jadis was outside the First Order and technically not part of Phasma’s command structure. Even if she was… basically human._ _

__‘Is the food not to your liking, Phasma?’_ _

__Phasma jolted out of her thoughts. ‘No, the food is good. Very good.’ Jadis smiled and the expression tugged at Phasma._ _

__‘The full moon will occur tomorrow night. You shall travel back to your world once I open the way for you.’_ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Phasma._ _

__‘It has been so long since I’ve had a guest here who wasn’t a subject of mine. I have enjoyed having your company.’_ _

__‘Me too. I am… grateful that you’ve spent so much time with me. I know you have a lot of troops to command.’_ _

__Jadis hummed. ‘Indeed, but I have found you most intriguing. As you probably gathered, beings such as you and I are rather uncommon.’_ _

__‘Humans, you mean.’_ _

__Jadis ignored Phasma’s comment. ‘I was wondering if you would care to spend some more intimate time with me.’_ _

__Phasma raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t be sure, the cultural norms here were so different, but she thought that just maybe Jadis was propositioning her. ‘What… kind of intimate time did you have in mind,’ she asked, her voice deepening just a little._ _

__Jadis leaned forward over the table and a soft smile curved her full lips. ‘I wish to lie with you.’_ _

__Phasma blinked. ‘Lie with you? Is that a proposition?’_ _

__Jadis tilted her head. ‘Yes, I suppose it is.’_ _

__Heat flared in Phasma’s body and she was sure it was showing on her face. She wetted her lips. ‘I accept.’_ _

__‘Then let’s finish here and then we can retire to my chambers.’_ _

__Phasma nodded and went back to her food. Focusing on the meal helped calm her racing pulse._ _

__///_ _

__Jadis’s bedroom was similar to the quarters Phasma had been given. There was no fire in the grate though, and the room was colder than the rest of the palace. The furniture looked rough and the materials were unfamiliar, except for the piles of furs that seemed to be in every room intended for sleep._ _

__Phasma’s breaths were coming faster than usual and her heartbeat was well above its slow resting rate. Jadis didn’t seem affected by any of this. The only clue to her interest was her unwavering stare. It was like she was trying to read something projected onto the back of Phasma’s skull. She was reminded unpleasantly of the Force-users she knew._ _

__Phasma cleared her throat. ‘I want,’ she paused, looking at Jadis’s lightly amused expression. ‘What do _you_ want, I mean? Here.’ Previously sex partners had told her she was too blunt, too demanding. Phasma just wished that they would step up and give their own demands right back. At her rank she didn’t have time to play guessing games. _ _

__Jadis smiled. ‘I want to hold you down and explore your body. Then I want to use your mouth.’_ _

__Phasma swallowed rather than make an embarrassing noise. Then she grinned, showing a flash of teeth. ‘You’re welcome to try. There aren’t many people that can hold me down.’_ _

__Jadis laughed, the sound musical. ‘You’ll find that I have my ways, my knight.’_ _

__The possessive should have sounded strange, but the way Jadis’s lips curled around the words sent a jolt through Phasma’s body. Phasma took a step forward, suddenly aware of the way she had to tilt her head to look Jadis in the eye. ‘Good, my Queen,’ she replied._ _

__Something hot and fiery sparked in Jadis’s eyes. She moved faster than Phasma’s battle-trained reflexes could counter. Phasma’s back hit the wall behind her, the impact barely softened by the armour plates she was wearing. Jadis’s hands curled around her rembraces and Phasma’s breath was stolen as Jadis’s lips crashed against hers in one violent movement._ _

__Phasma flexed her arms against Jadis’s grip. There wasn’t a hint of give and she didn’t have the leverage to push away from the wall. She growled into the kiss and bit at Jadis’s lip. This resulted in Jadis deepening the kiss and the taste of snow and iron blossoming against Phasma’s tongue._ _

__Jadis was stronger than Phasma had guessed. It didn’t feel like the Force, either. There was only the feeling of Jadis’s steady strength through their points of contact._ _

__She let go of Phasma’s right arm and snaked a hand down to clutch at an armoured thigh instead. She pulled and Phasma got the idea, lifting her leg up and grabbing at Jadis’s shoulder with her free arm. In a stunning display of power, Jadis lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall again. Phasma had just enough time to wind both legs around Jadis’s waist. The cold hard armour plates didn’t seem to faze her at all. Jadis’s hips were flush against Phasma, keeping her pressed against the wall. The hands under Phasma’s thighs were rock steady, even with the weight of chromium and Phasma’s own bulk._ _

__‘Much better,’ Jadis murmured against her lips._ _

__In this position they were of a height and Jadis no longer had to bend down. Phasma’s heart thumped against her ribs and adrenaline surged in her body. It almost felt like being in a fire-fight. Jadis’s tongue was slick against Phasma’s teeth and lips. She pressed in, utterly fearless, and Phasma could only fight to reciprocate, sucking at Jadis’s tongue and nipping at her full lower lip between breaths._ _

__Jadis pulled back. ‘I would like to have you stripped of your armour. As impressive as it is on the battlefield, in this place I would see you as you are beneath the trappings of your rank.’_ _

__‘Yes,’ Phasma replied breathlessly. She caught herself instinctively as Jadis let her down and tugged her armour off as quickly as she could. The plates came away easily from years of practice and soon she was standing in her bodysuit. Jadis was staring at her._ _

__‘The rest of it,’ she said. ‘Take it off.’_ _

__Phasma moved slower this time, mindful of the cold and Jadis’s unwavering focus. Jadis had stopped blinking again. The words ‘logically and generally indistinguishable from a human’ rang in Phasma’s head. But this wasn’t First Order space. This place was strange and primitive and the normal rules didn’t feel like they applied. Jadis was stunning, powerful and her very presence seemed to tower over Phasma. It was about more than just her height, it was the effortless way she carried herself. She was a warrior-Queen, and right now she was everything Phasma wanted._ _

__Phasma straightened after she drew the last piece of her suit down her solid calves and off. She tilted her chin up, expression impassive, and stared back into Jadis’s gleaming eyes._ _

__Jadis closed the meagre space between them and ran her hands down Phasma’s shoulders and biceps without breaking eye contact. ‘Such strength. I had wondered how much bulk your armour lent you. I see that it is not much.’_ _

__Phasma gave a pleased smirk and tensed her arms to make the cords of her muscles stand out. She was proud of her body and the strength it contained. Even if Jadis was inhumanly strong, it didn’t diminish Phasma’s own capabilities._ _

__Jadis gave a pleased hum and inclined her head in the direction of the pile of furs covering her bed. ‘Shall we retire, my knight?’_ _

__‘Yes,’ Phasma replied again, her mouth suddenly dry._ _

__Jadis glided toward the bed and Phasma followed her, feeling faintly dizzy. Jadis grabbed at Phasma’s arms again and tumbled them both onto the pile of furs, landing neatly on top. _She’s still dressed_ Phasma noted inanely, her eyes following the trails of pale fabric that clung to Jadis’s body. It made her wonder if Jadis had her own battle armour and what it might look like._ _

__Then Jadis leaned down for another kiss. Her long hair fell in a curtain around them. Phasma had never liked it when her own hair got long, but she could appreciate it on Jadis. The fur beneath her naked back was soft and instantly trapped the heat of her body. In contrast, Jadis’s body was cool against her, but her skin was soft and her lips were slick and demanding._ _

__Jadis sat back, her body regally arched, and trailed possessive hands over Phasma’s chest and sides. Her cool fingertips played against Phasma’s nipples, which peaked in response to the attention and the cold._ _

__‘You’re beautiful,’ Jadis purred._ _

__Phasma snorted. She was used to being called strong or hot or sometimes powerful. She’d never had much cause to consider her beauty and faced with Jadis’s glowing perfection it seemed almost silly. ‘I haven’t been called that before.’_ _

__‘It’s true,’ said Jadis, fire flashing in her eyes. ‘You are strong and proud and beautiful. Would that I could keep you here like this.’_ _

__Phasma smirked and sat up, cupping Jadis’s breasts and squeezing them. She marvelled at the softness. Jadis’s eyes slid closed and she groaned softly before splaying a hand on Phasma’s chest and pushing her back down._ _

__‘Peace, dear knight. I said I wished to explore _your_ form.’_ _

__Phasma’s smirk broadened and she arched up as Jadis leaned down, seizing her lips in a fierce kiss. Jadis growled at her and pressed her back down against the furs. Phasma nipped her lip playfully and shifted to turn them over so she could get on top. Instead, Jadis’s thighs pressed tight against her, preventing the movement. ‘Will you be still?’ Jadis demanded._ _

__Phasma smiled, baring her teeth. ‘Make me.’_ _

__Jadis smiled down at her. ‘As you wish, my knight.’ She leaned down and grabbed Phasma’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head._ _

__Phasma automatically checked Jadis’s grip and found it completely solid. Fuck. She could count the number of times someone had been able to hold her down in bed on one hand, and it had never been this effortless for them. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold._ _

__Then Jadis drew her golden stick with her free hand and Phasma tensed. Before she could even voice a protest, Jadis tapped the end lightly against her crossed wrists. She returned the stick to her belt and spread Phasma’s arms so they were pinned on either side of her head._ _

__‘What?’ Phasma started to say. Something was happening to her hands and wrists. They tingled before going numb. ‘What did you do?’ she snarled at Jadis._ _

__‘Hush. Just a little trick to keep you still, my knight.’ Jadis released her arms and sat up, her expression pleased as her gaze swept over Phasma’s body._ _

__Phasma struggled to sit up, but her arms weren’t responding properly and they felt far too heavy, like she was trying to lift a cargo crate. She craned her neck and what she saw made her heart clench in fear. Her arms, from the elbow down, had gone a dull grey colour. The same colour as all the strange statues dotted around the Queen’s hall. She made a low sound of distress, her gaze snapping back to Jadis. ‘Why?’ she said, her voice choking on the word._ _

__Jadis brushed her fingers through Phasma’s close-cropped hair. ‘You have nothing to fear, my knight. I shall not harm you and I can undo the spell as easily as I cast it. But I would advise against moving, lest I find the need to enchant your legs as well.’ She said the last sentence with a smirk and Phasma felt a hot tug low in her gut. It should have been a threat, but instead Phasma’s brain was processing it as something else entirely. This land and its barbarian Queen were getting to her._ _

__‘I’ll stay still.’ Phasma told herself she was playing along, that she had no way of fighting against this kind of Force-use. It wasn’t wholly true, but it helped._ _

__‘Good,’ said Jadis. She leaned back down again and kissed a path down Phasma’s throat and between her pecs. Her hands were free to roam over the curves and swells of Phasma’s shoulders and chest and even now her touch was cold._ _

__Phasma tensed at every unexpected slide of Jadis’s fingers and she twitched with the effort of keeping still. Her heart still pounded with fear at the thought of moving wrong and somehow damaging the interface between her flesh and the stone of Jadis’s mysterious Force-transformation. But when Jadis grazed her teeth along Phasma’s breast and took the nipple into her mouth, Phasma couldn’t hold back a moan. She wanted to try squeezing her thighs together to get some friction, but she knew it wouldn’t work properly and she didn’t want to risk Jadis carrying through with her threat._ _

__‘Please, Jadis.’_ _

__Jadis’s eyes flicked up to hers and her right hand wandered down Phasma’s side to brush against her hip and the crease where thigh joined torso. She lifted her face to speak. ‘So impatient. There’s no need for hurrying between us.’_ _

__‘Maybe not for you.’ Phasma glared._ _

__Jadis smiled and slid her hand between Phasma’s legs, finally giving her a hint of the pressure she craved. ‘Hmm, perhaps I can understand your impatience,’ she said, rubbing at the slickness between Phasma’s thighs. Phasma’s hips arched off the bed so she could press herself against Jadis’s hand, forgetting in the moment to keep still. Jadis didn’t seem to mind._ _

__With no warning, Jadis slid in two fingers. Phasma arched again and swore, the sensation of it lancing through her body. She clenched down hard and swore again as Jadis circled her thumb around Phasma’s clit._ _

__‘Yes,’ Jadis hissed, her expression sharp and avid. ‘This is what you wanted.’_ _

__Phasma nodded, finding it difficult to speak. She groaned again and had just enough coherence left to ask for more._ _

__Jadis’s smiled down at her and added a third finger and rubbed at Phasma’s clit directly. ‘Beautiful,’ she said as Phasma clenched down again and uttered a hoarse cry._ _

__Jadis’s free hand continued its leisurely exploration of the solid planes of Phasma’s body. The contrast of the gentleness of one hand dancing across her ribcage while the other mercilessly plunged between her legs had Phasma all but writhing._ _

__Sweat beaded at Phasma’s hairline. The fur surrounding them was stifling, but Jadis’s hand was still cold, even buried in Phasma’s body. Her slim fingers unerringly found Phasma’s sensitive points and she twisted and pressed until Phasma was close enough that she could feel her own pulse pounding through her body._ _

__A wave of pleasure crashed through Phasma as she tipped over the edge. Her muscles tightened with it and with the effort of keeping her shoulders still. A low sound escaped from between her clenched teeth. Jadis worked Phasma through the aftershocks, her movements going from focused to lazy._ _

__‘That was magnificent,’ she breathed. Phasma felt a strange twinge of envy for that level of composure._ _

__‘Then let me up. You said you’d turn me back.’_ _

__‘Not quite yet. I would still like to avail myself of your… talents,’ said Jadis. She skimmed her clean hand up Phasma’s cheek and brushed against her lips. The cool touch tingled._ _

__Phasma considered what it would be like; lying down nearly helpless while Jadis rode her face. She licked her lips. It wasn’t as if she could fight like this. She still wasn’t completely sure what would happen if she said no. More than that, she didn’t want to say no, despite what Jadis had done to her. ‘Alright,’ Phasma said quietly._ _

__Jadis gave a beatific smile and shifted up the bed until her knees were digging into the fur on either side of Phasma’s head. The movement was graceful and sinuous. She lifted the fabric of her sleek gown so it settled around her thighs and Phasma’s face, and blocked out the rest of the room._ _

__Phasma didn’t know a lot about clothing that people wore off the battlefield. There seemed to be a couple more layers under here than there were on the outside. That was all she could glimpse before Jadis bore down on her mouth. The scent of arousal flooded Phasma, but there was a metallic edge to it that she’d never experienced with other women. _Logically and generally indistinguishable…_ Phasma thought. She dismissed the words before tilting up her face and licking a broad strip along Jadis’s slick folds. There was a muffled sound from above her. Phasma ignored it in favour of putting her mouth to work._ _

__She was flat on her back and totally surrounded by Jadis’s body and gown. Her own arms were keeping her immobile, as was the threat of further transformation. But instead of fear, a strange peace settled over Phasma. Here was a straightforward task and there was a kind of security in that._ _

__Jadis was soft and cool beneath her tongue and the taste of her was pure sex, somehow better than a real human. Lazy arousal curled in the pit of Phasma’s gut, but it was pleasant rather than urgent. She licked and sucked, sometimes applying the barest graze of teeth whenever Jadis bore down hard. The rhythm of it lulled Phasma and she stopped registering the passage of time. It was soothing without the rest of the world intruding and all Phasma wanted right now was to please the Queen._ _

__A noise appeared at the edge of Phasma’s awareness. It took her a moment to work out that it was a series of breathy cries. Jadis was close. Phasma tilted her chin up just as Jadis ground down firmly against her face. The position made it hard for Phasma to breathe, but she held her breath and rode it out. She could feel the way Jadis’s strong thighs tightened against either side of her head._ _

__The world came back as Jadis moved away. She drew her weapon and tapped the end against Phasma’s arms. Phasma didn’t feel it, but she could hear the sound of metal plinking off stone. Then feeling returned to her arms. She sat up instantly and brought her hands toward her chest, folding over them protectively. After a couple of deep breaths she looked down. Her hands and arms looked normal. She flexed her fingers carefully and they responded the way they should._ _

__Jadis sighed. ‘It is as I said, my knight. You are whole and well.’_ _

__Phasma scowled. ‘Don’t ever do that again without asking me.’_ _

__‘You think to command a Queen?’ Jadis asked. Her tone was amused rather than angry and that somehow made it worse._ _

__‘I think only cowards hide behind their rank and abuse their power over subordinates.’_ _

__Jadis tilted her head. ‘I would expect no less than a lesson in chivalry from a knight.’ She laughed lightly. Then her expression became serious again. ‘Would you consider staying here, with me, rather than returning to your world?’_ _

__‘I can’t stay here,’ said Phasma. Even after everything that had happened, a part of her was reluctant to admit it._ _

__‘You could,’ Jadis replied. ‘You could remain here as my knight. I could give you land, your own vassals.’_ _

__‘As tempting as that is, no. I have to get back to the First Order. The galaxy needs us.’_ _

__Jadis sighed, her eyes sliding closed briefly. ‘I understand. You wouldn’t be my knight if you were one to shirk your duties. I am… grateful for having had the opportunity to meet you, Phasma.’_ _

__Phasma nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak._ _

__‘The preparations have been finalised. We will travel back to the Western Woods and I will open a portal for you.’_ _

__‘Thank you, my Queen,’ said Phasma._ _

__Jadis smiled. The expression was a little sad and wistful and too perfect to look entirely human. Phasma knew she was making the right choice here and that this fantasy land could never be as important as bringing order and stability to the galaxy._ _

__///_ _

__Phasma was immediately pinged by her ’troopers when she stepped through Jadis’s portal and arrived back on Bseyl. She blinked at her comm and regained her bearings._ _

__‘Status report,’ she said after a few heartbeats._ _

__‘There seems to have been an equipment malfunction. Your comm went off-line for ten minutes or so. No one else reported abnormalities.’_ _

__A cold feeling slid down Phasma’s spin. Ten minutes. Her month with Jadis had only taken ten minutes. She let out a slow exhale._ _

__‘Your orders, sir?’ her lieutenant asked._ _

__‘We press forward. If my comm drops off again, proceed with the infiltration. You know what to do.’_ _

__Her ’troopers gave a chorus of ‘yessirs’ and Phasma smiled grimly beneath her helmet. All she needed to do now was get a new blaster._ _


End file.
